With advancements in communication technology, participative websites such as social networking websites are widely used to view user's profile information such as location, interests, hobbies, occupation etc. Further, social networking websites also facilitate users/subscribers to interact with each other. In addition, users/subscribers can also share pictures and send messages through their social networking website profile. Examples of some popular social networking sites may include MySpace, Orkut, Facebook, LinkedIn and Hi5. Over a period of time, these websites have gained popularity as they enable users to connect with existing and old friends, find new people sharing common hobbies and interests, and establish new business contacts etc.
Generally, the user's social networking website profile in a social networking website describes the user's personality traits. Further, the social networking websites provide updates on changes made by a user to the social networking website profile or any recent activity undertaken by the user on the social networking website. However, these updates and activities are limited to the ones carried out by the user when he accesses a particular social networking website using a data communications network, such as, internet.
Conventionally, the only method to update the social networking website profile of a user or undertake any activity is to access the social networking website over the internet. In certain example scenarios, when internet access is not available due to technical fault or may be because the user is in a location where internet connectivity is not provided, the user shall not be able to update his social networking website profile or perform any other activity on a social networking website. Further, if the user is not a regular user of the Internet, his social networking website profile may not be updated with his personality traits which may have changed over a period of time.
Moreover, traditional methods and systems do not provide any means to harness existing telecommunication services, such as, Value Added Services (VAS) for updating the social networking website profile. Various VAS, such as, RBT are indication of user preferences and personality traits. Enough information can be extracted from the RBT to update the social networking website profile of the user. As RBT provided by a telecommunication network is usually a monotonous sound heard by a caller while waiting for a callee to respond to a call, users have an option to select a RBT of their own choice by subscribing to a RBT service. The RBT selected by the user can be used to understand the personality traits of the user and make them available on his social networking website.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method for integrating social networking websites with VAS. Further, there is a need for a system and method for integrating social networking website with RBT services. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that would enhance the experience of other users/subscribers browsing through the social networking websites as they would be provided with additional information about a particular user, such as, the user's current emotional state, favorite song etc. compounded with the user's social networking website profile. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method where the user's social networking website profile can be updated without requirement of Internet access.